


Faded dreams

by Shaedearest



Series: Lightning Flower [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaedearest/pseuds/Shaedearest
Summary: Y/n and Laxus's teenage years are good until they aren't.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/You
Series: Lightning Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067930
Kudos: 2





	Faded dreams

Twelve years passed since Y/n and Laxus met eachother.

In that time,Ivan had implanted a lightning dragon lacrima in Laxus which had earned the rage of the guild but especially Y/n and Makarov.Makarov had given his son the best scolding he could and Y/n had taken her best friend to an unseen corner of the guild to allow him to cry over the pain he'd been in.

Y/n had joined Fairy Tail at age 10 with a yellow mark given on the left side of her ribcage by Enno and Laxus had done the same soon after,only his mark was (hair color).Y/n quickly asked him to come on a job with her and he'd grinned and accepted before they shared a high five.They'd named their team 'Sunflower' in honor of her plant dragon slayer magic and his blonde hair.

As their teenage years came,Laxus had gained a more closed-off and snarky disposition.Y/n knew him well enough to know it wasn't just puberty but also people treating him as more Fairy Tail's master's grandson than his own person.She loved him all the same and his love for her didn't falter,despite what casual observer may tell you.

-

Y/n didn't know where Shizen had gone but she assumed he had simply gotten called for important dragon thing when she was asleep and didn't want to wake her.She noticed one of his scales on a strong string on her stomach.He must have left it there for her.'He'll probably be back at some point today or tonight'She mentally shrugged it off and went to the guild.

A week passed without Shizen coming back and she was starting to get anxious.'Where did he go?He couldn't have just LEFT me!He's my Dad,for goodness sake!'

A few more days passed and when her and Laxus decided to stay in a hotel room while off on a job since they're weren't any trains going to Magnolia for the night,she decided to tell him.

"I haven't seen Shizen in almost two weeks."

She was sitting on the bed,swinging her feet back and forth,trying to be casual and to keep the distress out her voice.Laxus paused as he finished removing his long sleeved black shirt,leaving him shirtless as he'd taken off his t-shirt first.She liked the view of his bare body way more than she cared to admit.

"That's weird."He said,"I'm guessing he didn't tell you where he was going,judging by how upset you are."

"Eh?!"

He rolled his eyes at her,walking back towards her until he was right in front of her."You really thought i wouldn't notice?We know eachother better than anyone else.I knew something was bothering but i wanted you to tell me by yourself."

She felt her heart beat faster and she smiled at him,"Laxus,you really are a kind person,aren't you?"

-

Laxus felt his face flush.He wasn't good with compliments from Y/n.

Resisting the urge to shake his head,he focused on the task at hand.Shizen was gone.That was what muttered,not the butterflies she put in his stomach.

-

Y/n felt very pleased at how flustered Laxus got at her compliment.

"That dosen't matter right now.What could Shizen be doing that would take so long?"

"I don't know but i'm starting to get worried.I know he didn't leave me but..."Tears came to her eyes,"What if he's...dead?What if someone killed him?"

Laxus's gaze softened and he wrapped his arms around her."He's not.And if he is,i promise i'll kill whoever did it."

She hugged him back,loving the feeling of his warm body against hers."Can't you say something gentler?"She laughed lightly.

"Oi,oi,oi!"He mocked being upset,"I'm trying to comfort you here!"

"Sorry,sorry.I'm sure you're right!"

-

To the guild's-especially Laxus's-dismay,a month passed since that job and no sign of Shizen.Y/n had gone to live at Fairy Hills and only came out to get jobs.Nobody had seen her smile since the night she came back and it was killing them.

Then,Makarov brought over a new member.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!I'm a fire dragon slayer and i'm looking for my dragon,Igneel!"

Y/n's head snapped up from drinking her (favorite flavor) milkshake.She slowly stood from her place at the bar and walked over to Natsu."Your...dragon went missing too?"

He looked up at her,a familiar sadness on his face."Yeah.He dissapeared on july 7th and all he left me was this scarf made of his scales."

"Really?!Shizen- _my_ dragon- dissapeared on the same day and he left me one of his scales as a necklace!"She pointed at herself for emphasis,shocked.This couldn't be a coincidence.

Natsu's eyes widened,"No way!So we're the same!"

A smile made it's way to Y/n's for the first time in a month and it made everyone else smile too."Yeah...!We are!"

He grabbed her hands,grinning,"Let's find our dragons together!I'd love to meet Shizen and i know Igneel would love you!"

She intertwined their fingers,"YES!"She grinned in a way that made Laxus blush harder than any other times in his life.

-

Laxus blinked as he saw the new gradient forest green streaks in Y/n's hair.He reached over and gently tugged on her hair,feeling pleased when she blushed.

"Is it because of...?"He didn't need to say his name and she nodded.The next words left his mouth before he could stop them."You look even more beautiful than before."

To make things worse,Macao and Wakaba heard him.

"My,my,is little Laxus flirting with Y/n?"The former teased as Laxus's face exploded in red.

"I knew you still had a soft spot for her!"Wakaba borderline cheered.

"Shut up before i electrocute both of you."He hissed quietly,knowing his flustered face made it impossible to be intimidating.

-

To say Y/n was pleased was an understatement.It wasn't the first time Laxus had complimented her apperance(he'd called her 'cute' and 'pretty' when they were kids)but this was the first time he'd used that word for her.

She wanted to hear it again.And again.And again.And again.But only from him.

-

Y/n had seen a lot of weird shit in her life.Afterall,she'd been raised by a dragon and she'd been hanging around Fairy Tail since she was 4.Still,a huge talking violet cat walking on two legs and carrying a sword was pretty weird.

The cat defeated the last of the bandints before he could take a swipe at Laxus's neck."Are you alright,child?"She asked him and he nodded slowly.

"Who are you?"Y/n asked the question on her and her best friend's mind.The cat blinked her green eyes ar her and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh,sorry!I'm Violet!I'm an exceed!"

"Uh huh."Said Laxus flatly,"And what's that now?"

Violet scratched her cheek,"Well,it's a bit hard to explain.But i'm similar to a cat from this dimension-"Y/n and Laxus's eyebrows raised.So other dimensions were real?!"-Except i have magic like a human mage.I have two abilities:Aera,which i use in my smaller form to grow wings and fly,and Battle Mode Shift,which i'm using right now to make myself larger and stronger.But now that i've defeated the enemy,i supposed i should turn back to normal."And she did.She was so TINY!

"OH MY GOSH,YOU'RE SO CUTE!"Y/n squealed with heart eyes.Laxus agreed but refused to show it.But he liked seeing Y/n happy.

Violet blushed through her fur,"Th-Thank you!You're both very cute as well."

Laxus sputtered,"Wha-I am NOT cute!"

Y/n grinned at him,"Welllllllll-"

"No,don't say it!Don't you dare!"

Violet giggled at their interactions,"What are your names?" 

"I'm Laxus Dreyar and this softie is my best friend,Y/n Dragonheart."He nudged Y/n in the ribs for her cute comment.He was immensely happy that she thought he was cute but like hell he was going to let anybody know that.She merely smiled sweetly at him,unfazed

"It's nice to meet you both!"

"It's nice to meet you too!"

"What are you doing here?"Laxus cut to the case.Violet's smile fell.

"I don't know.I was just picking berries in the forest and suddenly a golden light went around me and i was here."

"So you don't know how to get back home?"Y/n asked softly,approaching her.She shook her head sadly and Laxus's demeanour softened.

"You can come stay with us if you want."

"Laxus!"Y/n beamed at him proudly as Violet looked at them hopefully.He couldn't stop the blush from coming onto his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"It's no big deal.She needs a place to stay and we both have plenty of room."

Violet gave them a grin,"Thank you for your kindness,Laxus,Y/n!"

The new trio quickly formed a bond.Violet switched between staying at the Dreyars house and in Y/n's room at Fairy Hills on an almost consistent basis and got to know them.She discovered Laxus's love for classic rock and roll and got to see his quiet moments of kindness and realized Y/n was stronger than she seemed.She loved cute things and sweets and her kindness was loud and for everyone who deserved it but she was strong in the real way.It would take a lot to break her.

And a lot came sooner than they thought.

Violet was trying to get Y/n and Laxus to drink from the same milkshake with two straws,much to their embarrasment,when they saw Ivan storming out of the guild.Laxus quirked an eyebrow."Must've had an argument with Gramps."

Y/n nodded in agreement with his conclusion and he stood,"I'll go talk to Gramps.Be back in a few minutes."

Y/n drank their milkshake using both straws at once and Violet ate her cookies as they waited for him.They jumped at his sudden shout,"YOU WHAT?!"

Y/n ran to Makarov's study's door and Violet flew after her.She pressed her ear to the door and her eyes widened at what she heard.Makarov had excomunnicated Ivan from the guild!That would have sparked joy in her if she didn't know how much that would-and was-upset(ting) Laxus.She frowned when she heard Laxus say that him and Ivan would take down Fairy Tail together.He still held affection for his father and she couldn't even be mad at him for it.

She jumped back when she heard him walking towards the door and almost opened her arms to him when she saw the angry and sad look on his face."Hey."She said softly.His eyes found her.

"Hey."His voice was clipped."Did you hear?"

She rubbed her left arm,"This is probably for the best."She tried to reassure him."Ivan isn't the best person."

She gasped as he slammed his hands on the wall right next to her head."How do _you_ know?!"He snapped,a rage filled look on his face,"He's done good things!For me,at least."The last part was spoken quietly.

"Laxus."She began gently,trying to ignore how much she liked him pinning her to a wall,""Good things don't automatically make you a good person.He put a lacrima in you when you were little,remember?"

"He was trying to protect me!"

"He was trying to give you power so you could be a good pawn to him!There's a chance that he really does love you and even the rest of your family but that dosen't mean he treats you well!"

Laxus stated at her.Longer than he ever had and it was making her blush.Had she gotten through to him?He dropped his hands and she smiled.

"Do you-"

"Don't talk to me."He said firmly and he may as well have told her he hated her."Never again."

Y/n blinked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets,a blank look on his face,and walked out of the guild.Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized she'd lost her best friend and Violet,who had been too shocked to do or say anything until then,flew into her arms to comfort her.She fell to her knees,cradling her in her arms.

"Y/n!"Makarov said in surprise as he opened the door and found his granddaughter in all but blood sobbing her heart out on the floor.He ran to hug her,"What happened to you?"

"Laxus and i aren't friends anymore."She choked out and he tightend his grip on her.His stupid grandson.


End file.
